What One Thing Can Do
by jameslaffertyfanatic
Summary: before this i always did one tree hill stories but i decided to try a HSM story since i like it just as much. i hope you like it. the first chapter is kinda short but there's more to come.
1. Chapter 1

The lights flickered on and off. The two lovers on the couch stopped for a minute ,but resumed kissing when the lights flickered back on. They never even thought about checking outside. Too preoccupied with each other. Too in love to think about what the signs were saying.

Sharpay

Sharpay had been watching the news. She closed the windows and brought the radio downstairs so she knew when it was safe to come back upstairs. She was downstairs about an hour when she realized she forgot a flashlight. (There wasn't any light downstairs.) The radio said there was a tornado coming, but it was getting dark and she needed some light. So she quickly went upstairs. While scanning the area around her she glanced out the window. She felt like her mouth dropped to the floor. She saw a huge tornado, defiantly the biggest she'd ever seen.

"Oh my god!" she ran to the back door. Amazed at what she was seeing she just stood there.(her hair was blowing around as she stood there.) She was frozen for a couple of minutes when her senses finally came back to her. She quickly found the flashlight and went downstairs. "Wow."was all she could think.

The lovers on the couch were not even paying attention to what was going on. They were wrapped in each others arms when all of a sudden they were ripped away from each other. Troy was suddenly jerked out of his family. Gabriella was on the floor with a look of surprise on her face. With no warning the walls were ripped from the ground. Troy heard Gabriella screaming and he looked up.

"Troy! Help!" she screamed. She was flying through the air, but Troy had managed to grab a hold of something just in time.

"Gabi!"he screamed back, his grip was loosening. It was only about five minutes but to Troy it seemed like forever. He couldn't see Gabriella anymore, but he could faintly hear her screaming. Then like a snap of the finger he couldn't hear her at all and everything stopped. It was still again and Troy had a bad feeling in his stomach.

"Gabriella!" he screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

Troy ran through the pieces of wood and glass that used to make up his house.

"Gabriella! Gabriella!" He screamed. He was so afraid. He couldn't lose her. He loved her too much. He was crying.

"Gabi, you can't leave me. I'm to young to lose you." he was thinking about how scared she looked, flying through the air. Behind her he had seen the hugest tornado the one that had ruined his life. He was still looking around when he heard Sharpay's voice.

"Troy! Are you okay?" she ran towards him.

"What happened? She asked as she came closer, seeing his tears.

"I-I-can't find her! I know she's here somewhere. She might need help!" He started to ramble and Sharpay knew that when he rambled he was really scared and worried. Like that time when She had got in a car accident. In the hospital he wouldn't shut up, or the time when Gabriella fell and broke her arm. He was the one that freaked out and panicked. She put her hand over his mouth.

"Troy. We need to start looking then."

"I've looked everywhere!" he cried. "There's a part of the house over there that's okay but she can't be there cause I didn't see a hole or anything."

"Okay. You start looking over there and I'll look over here." he nodded in response. They searched for over an hour. They moved everything but still they didn't find Gabriella's body. Sharpay looked at Troy.

"You said she was flying?" He nodded.

"We were on the couch when the walls were ripped from the ground! I grabbed something and I thought she did too but then I heard her screaming." he started to choke up. His tears were pouring from his face.

"I looked up to see her flying around. I wanted to help her but I couldn't. Then I couldn't even hear her anymore. As soon as I could I started looking for her. I-" he didn't finish his sentence. He broke down completely and Sharpay hugged him close.

"It'll be okay. We'll find her. She'll be okay." He looked at her.

"HOW DARE YOU LIE TO ME LIKE THAT! I KNOW SHE'S DIED!" He broke away from her and started running. He didn't know where he was going and he didn't really care. Gabriella was gone, why would he care?


	3. sorry

Hey im sorry but in the first chapter when it says troy was jerked from his family its supposed to be jerked from his fantasy. Sorry about that.


	4. Chapter 3

She stepped onto the first stair of the staircase. She was scared of what she would see. Her Mother still hadn't come back down. She was scared that she would find her body stone cold. Her father was gone on a business trip. She never really saw him.

"Mom, you can't die! I don't want to go with Dad. I love you." she was half way up the stairs now. She wasn't looking forward to seeing her house. She didn't want to see if her if all their stuff was wrecked.

"Two more steps left."she thought. She took another step.

"One more left, Cameron. You can do it." she took a deep breath as she opened the door. Her mouth dropped as she saw what remained of her house.

"Mom!" She frantically searched the rubble. She was crying when she saw the shiny brown hair that was her mother.

"Mom! Are you-" she stopped mid sentence when she felt her mothers hand. It was cold. Cameron quickly cleared the stuff off. She checked her pulse and it was gone.

"No! Mom you can't die!" she did the mouth to mouth thing she'd learned about. She didn't know what else to do. She was crying hard and she gave up. She laid her head on her mother's chest.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan was in the car with his Mom and Dad.

"Ryan will you call Sharpay and tell her that we're on our way."

"Okay." he got out his cell phone and dialed her number. She didn't answer. He was slightly worried by this.

"Uh.. Mom. She's not answering her cell phone.

"Well there's a first for everything." his Dad laughed.

"Still I wonder where she went and what made her forget her cell phone?" his mother wondered aloud.

"I'm sure she's fine." Nick said, (father)

"yeah."Madi echoed. (Mother)

Troy was the first person to see Cameron. He didn't really know her, but he could see that she also was in a mess. She was leaning on a woman. He went closer and saw that the older lady wasn't breathing. He gently shook Cameron. As her eyes opened he said, "Are you okay?"

She looked very vulnerable as she nodded her head.

"Is she..umm?" she nodded again and started crying again. He pulled her up and hugged her.

"I'm sorry." He whispered in her ear.

"It's okay." she had a beautiful voice. They just stood there and hugged each other when she started talking.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do now? I have nowhere to go, as you can see my house is destroyed." she gestured to the piles of wood and then looked at the woman. He met her eyes when she looked back up.

"Who is that?" he said softly.

"My mother." she managed to choke out.

"Where's your dad?"

"On a business trip! Like always." she added. He thought she sounded angry.

She looked around embarrassed.

"I'm sorry. Didn't mean to snap at you. I just don't really like him.

"Do you think you could get a hold of him?"

"No. I don't know his number. He hasn't left one for ages." Troy tried to think of a way to help her. Then he got an idea.

"Part of my house was ruined too, but the other part is okay. You can live in it with me. I'll call my mom and dad. They can come back and get started on fixing the house. Maybe you can stay with us until your Dad comes back?" she shook her head.

"I'm 17. I can live on my own. Besides Dad won't rebuild the house. He's never there why would he?"

"Then you can stay with us."

"Troy. Thanks for the offer but I can't intrude on your life. Do you even know my name?"

"It's..Cameron isn't it?"

"Amazing! I didn't think you really payed attention. Sorry."

"That's okay. You'd be surprised what I know. He smiled. "At least stay for a little while. I need some company in the house."

"You know if you'd have told me that Troy Bolten was gonna ask me to stay at his house I would've laughed in your face."

"We're all full of surprises." she laughed softly and her eyes drifted to her mother. He came over and gave her another hug.

"I'm sorry." she said in his ear. She looked up. He wasn't sure what was happening until he felt her lips against his. The surprise of it kinda surprised him and for a minute he thought he was kissing Gabriella.

"I can't do this, I'm sorry." he said as he pushed her away. She looked mortified.

"I'm so sorry. Really. I didn't mean too."

"I understand." she leaned against him.

"Let's go to my house. I'm sure your hungry."she nodded.

"It means a lot to mean that your doing this. Thank you."

"What else can I do?

"What about my Mother?"

"We'll call someone when we get to my house." he grabbed her hand and led her to his house.


	5. Chapter 4

Sharpay was still standing where Troy left her. She wasn't sure what to do. She felt around in her pockets.

"Damn! I forgot my cell phone at home!" She looked around.

"At least some of it is still here." She said thinking about Troy's house. She was walking home when she glanced at Troy's house. What she saw didn't make sense at first but it came to her.

"A hole! OMG!" She ran into the house and to the room and she saw exactly what she didn't want too. She ran to Gabriella's body. Gabriella was all scratched up and as cold as ice.

"Troy is gonna be devastated...unless I don't tell him I found her. " With that she ran to the nearest phone and called 911.

"Hello. You need to come over...I found a body from the tornado. She's not breathing...I think she's dead."

"We'll be right over." She hung up the phone. When they got there it all went very quick.

"Does this girl have any family?" He asked. She shook her head.

"I don't think so."

"Then we'll burn her." At the thought of Gabriella being burned she started to cry. She nodded her head.

"Can I speak to her first?" She asked.

"Yeah. Was she a friend of yours?" she nodded again.

"Call me when your done." and then he left.

"Gabriella. I don't know what you were doing with Troy to make you not pay any attention but I hope your last moments with him were good. I'll miss you. I know everyone will. I love you Gabi! Be happy where you are." she was crying harder now and she grabbed her hand.

"Goodbye old friend." with that she signaled to the doctor that she was done. They took her away and she got out of there but as fast as she could. She ran to her house to find her whole family there already.

They just got home when Sharpay burst in the door, with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Ryan asked as he went to her.

"Troy's mad...don't know where he went...Gabriella...I..." she couldn't finish and ran upstairs and slammed the door.

"I'll go up there and see what's wrong."Ryan volunteered.

"Okay. Your always the best with her." Madi said. When he knocked he heard her yell,

"what do you want?" He opened the door and saw her laying on her bed.

"Can you tell me what happened?" he asked softly.

"I don't want to talk about it!"

"Come on please tell me. So I can help you." what came next was a jumble of words.

"There was a tornado. I went downstairs and then I had to come back up and I saw the biggest tornado ever. When it was safe to come up I went to Troy's house to see if he was okay. Part of his house was destroyed and I found him looking through the pieces of wood. (The next part he couldn't understand.)

"Gabriella is dead! Then I found the body and didn't tell Troy." (He caught this part.)

" I told him everything would be okay and he got mad then he ran off and I don't know where he is now." Ryan came over and gave her a hug.

"Everything will be okay. It just takes time." She pushed him away.

"Gabriella is DEAD! Don't you even care?"

"What? No wonder Troy is mad! Sharpay he'll come around."

"I just hope that he can forgive me."

"It's Troy. You guys have been friends for a long time. You'll get past this."

"I don't want to tell mom and dad. I don't want to repeat it all again."

"I'll tell them. You should come down though."

"I want to be alone." Ryan sighed. She was the type of person to keep it all in.

"Okay. I'll make sure they leave you alone. You can't stay up here forever though."

"Thanks Ryan." he nodded and walked out.

"Poor Troy. Lost Gabriella. He's gonna be in a tough spot for a while. Sharpay too. She likes him so much but Troy doesn't seem to notice."Ryan thought as he explained what happened to his parents.

"We need to talk to her. She'll need help through this."Madi exclaimed.

"No she needs to be alone. Just give her some time." Ryan said but that's not what he was thinking.

"Troy is really what she needs." that's what he was really thinking.

They were walking to the door when Troy saw a hole. The same one that Sharpay had seen earlier. He started running.

"Troy? What are you doing?"Cameron yelled.

"See that hole? I think Gabriella is in there. She might still be alive!" he yelled back at her. She followed him through the half room and up the stairs into the room on the right. Troy was sitting on a bed holding a piece of cloth.

"What's that?" she asked about the cloth.

"A piece of the shirt Gabriella was wearing today. She was in this room, but someone took her out. I know it!" He seemed so certain she didn't know what to say.

"Who would do that?" she finally said. He got very quiet trying not to cry.

"Troy?" he looked up at her and quietly asked, "what?"

"What happened?" Troy took a deep breath.

"I was with my girlfriend-"

"Gabriella Montez?"

"Yeah. Anyways she was at my house, just hanging out. (He figured she probably didn't want to know they were making out.) I guess we weren't paying attention to the weather and suddenly the walls were ripped from the ground. She didn't grab on to anything but I did. I saw her flying through the air. I wanted to help her but I couldn't. I heard her screaming then everything went quiet" Cameron came over and hugged him while he finished the rest of the story in her ear.

"I looked for her but I couldn't find her. Sharpay was helping too.-"

"where'd she go?" she thought he looked guilty at the mention of her.

"I got mad at her. I ran off and then I saw you."

"What'd she do?" he looked really guilty now. He looked down.

"I shouldn't have but you gotta understand that I lost the person I loved the most in this world.

" what'd she say?" she said trying to sound as nice as he did at the ruins of her house.

"She said everything would be okay."

"Oh." she couldn't think of anything else to say. He thought about how he'd acted and was ashamed.

"We should call 911 about your mother now." he said changing the subject.

"I'll get the phone."

"Okay." so he got the phone and tried to give it to her.

"I know that you've so much for me already but could you call?" she wasn't begging him. Just asking.

"I understand. I can do it." she started to take the phone from him.

"No I can do it. I was just thinking." he dialed 911 and waited for an answer. Cameron looked outside and saw people out there.

"Hello. We have a body. W-" Cameron didn't pay attention to the rest of the his conversation.

"They're coming to get your Mom in a little while." Cameron jumped.

"Sorry." he apologized.

"Don't be. I'm gonna go to my Mother. You can come if you want to." she was trying to make it obvious that she wanted him too.

"Yeah. I can bring my cell phone and call Mom and Dad. I'll ask if you can stay with us."

"Troy. I told you I'm not staying."

And I've decided you are. Do you have any money? Do you really want to live alone?" she frowned.

"No to both. I don't want to intrude in your life though." Troy laughed.

"Everyone else does. But that's okay. I want you too."

"I don't know Troy?" he took a deep breath.

"Since Gabriella is gone we're gonna need another girl."

"Troy." they were at her house and her eyes immediatly went to her mother's body.

"Can I say something to her alone?"

Yeah I'll call and go over here. Call me if you want me." he moved away so she could be alone.

"Thank god he came when he did." she thought. (Okay these two things are going on at the same time.

Cameron with her mom...

She knelt by her mother. She grabbed her hand and remembered the last time she would ever talk to her.

FLASHBACK

"Cammie. I;m gonna go upstairs for a minute."

"Mom in case you haven't noticed there's a tornado outside!" she said sarcastically.

"Really? I didn't know that?" she said in the same tone.

"I'll be up there for 5 minutes tops. I just wanna see it."

"The tornado?" Cameron exclaimed.

"Yeah. Like I said 5 minutes and I'll be right back. I promise."

"Mom, your crazy! Don't go up there please!" she tried to persuade her mother to stay down with her.

"You always were scared of storms." she laughed as she went up the stairs.

"Didn't get my adventurous spirit. That's for sure." she was upstairs now. Cameron listened for her Mother and then she heard a scream. Cameron started to panic. She looked out the window to see her mother laying on the ground with a piece of wood through her stomach.

END OF FLASHBACK

"I always hated your curiousity."she muttered.

"Why didn't you listen to me? You were so sure that nothing would happen but I was right this time!" she cried. She suddenly felt a hatred for her mother. For leaving her alone. She felt like she lost her best friend. Then she just screamed.

Troy with his cellphone.

He dialed his Mother's cell phone number.

"Hey Troy." his mother said. (Karen) thinking about Gabriella and what happened mad him choke up.

"Troy?"

"Hi. Something terrible happened." Troy finally said.

"What is it?" she obviously didn't think it was that bad by the tone of her voice he thought.

"A tornado came through." he was trying hard to stay calm.

"Is everything okay?"

"If you would shut up then you would know. EVERYTHING IS NOT OKAY!" he yelled.

"Continue then."she said calmly.

"GABRIELLA IS DEAD. I ACCIDENTLY MADE SHARPAY MAD. CAMERON'S MOM IS DEAD! THAT'S PRETTY FAR FROM OKAY, DON'T YOU THINK?" Troy was breathing fast and hard.

"What! Gabriella is dead? What happened?" she said concerned now.

"Mom I've already told this story twice. I don't want to say it again."

"But...okay. You'll tell me when it gets easier for you right?"

"Yeah. Mom I'll try."

"That's all I ask. Now you said that cameron's mom is dead?" she asked, confused.

"A girl from school. Her mom died in the tornado. Her house is destroyed and I was wondering if she could stay with us?"

"Troy? You said that her mom died? What about her dad?" she asked slightl concerned about why he was asking he was asking this when Gabi just died.

"He's always on business trips. She hardly knows him! Besides then she'd have to move school to school. That's what Gabi did with her mom but at least her mom was decent. Please let her stay."

"Troy? I don't know? How well do you know her?"

"I've talked to her before. Give her a chance." she gave in.

"Okay Troy. We're coming home right away. You'll be okay. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye." he hung up the phone. And then came a scream.


	6. Chapter 5

As soon as she came downstairs her mother rushed to her side.

"I'm sorry. He'll forgive you! I'm sure he's just hurt right now. I'm so glad your okay!" She hugged Sharpay but she hardly noticed. (Or listened.) She felt numb to everything. She remembered the look in Troy's eyes.

"Sharpay!" She simply looked up. Her mother looked like she wanted to help but couldn't find the words that would work.

"It's okay." She said, her voice sounded strange to her. She could hear the pain and guilt in her voice. Her father came over and hugged her.

"Do you want something to eat?" Her father was never good with emotional things. She shook her head to his question.

"I'm not hungry." She said in the same tone as before. She saw her mom look at dad.

"I'm okay mom. Your right, Troy's just hurt right now. I'll be back later."

"Are you sure?" Her father asked. she nodded in response.

"Where are you going?" Her mother yelled, but she didn't answer. Instead she started walking away. She heard the door slam.

"Sharpay!" She heard Ryan yell, but she ignored him too and kept walking.

"Sharpay!" He whirled her around so he could she her face. She just stared at him.

"What did you do?"

He ran over to Cameron. He pulled her up and held her tight.

"LET ME GO! I HATE YOU! I HATE EVERYBODY! I HATE YOU MOM! YOU BITCH, YOU LEFT ME ALONE!" She started hitting him. "She left me Troy. She left me." She was crying and hitting but slowly calming down. He still had to hold on to her tight.

"She left me. I hate her!" She stopped hitting him.

"She doesn't hate you and I know you don't hate her." He said softly. He could feel her breath. Her face was red and he could tell that she was trying to calm down.

"I'm sorry. Do you hate me now." She said ashamed of what happened.

"No." On instinct he bent down and kissed her. It was about a minute long before she pulled away. She just looked at him. He could tell she wanted to do this but was uncertain about whether they should. He was hurt and at the moment he didn't care what he did. He bent down and kissed her again. They stood there just kissing each other when Troy grabbed her hand and led her to his house.

"She isn't resisting." He thought. They got to his room when she asked him,"What about Gabriella?"

"She wants to do this so why does she care about Gabriella?"he thought.

"Who cares? She's not here anymore." He replied. He took his shirt off and started kissing her. At first she went along with it thinking he's right she's not here anymore. But she remembered how upset he was over this whole thing.

"Troy. I can't do this. I really like you but I don't want to be your rebound girl." She left the room and he followed her.

"Gabi-Cameron!" she turned back.

"See Troy. You still love her. I'm gonna go and see if I can find anything at my house. I'll be back later. If you want to talk, I'm here." He nodded.

"And I thought she wouldn't care. She's right. I'll apologize to her when she gets back." he thought. Then he laid on his bed and fell asleep, thinking about his real love.

"I didn't do anything!" She replied instantly.

"Don't lie to me." He thought.

"Sharpay I know you. I can tell when your holding things back...or lying." he added. He didn't know what she did but whatever it was she was scared.

"I didn't do anything!"she insisted. She started walking away but Ryan grabbed her shoulder.

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not!" she grabbed his hand and pushed it away. "I didn't do anything!" She repeated. Her eyes never broke away from his. But he knew that she did that to throw people off. That reverse Psychology stuff.

"That isn't gonna work with me, Sharpay. I know you too well."

"Look Ryan just trust me." she was basically pleading with him to leave her alone.

"How can I do that when I know your lying?" he asked.

"Ryan? You wouldn't understand. I had to do what I did." She was crying and she looked really guilty.

"What did you have to do?" she didn't seem to be paying attention. She just kept talking like he never said anything.

"If Troy would've seem that I don't think he could handle it, seeing her like that. I mean I could hardly stand it." she instantly covered her mouth.

"You found Gabriella's body? Sharpay! What did you do with it?"

"I had it burned." She mumbled. When she looked up she had tears in her eyes.

"Please don't tell him. He would hate me!" Lucas hugged his sister.

"I won't say anything. I promise!" he looked at Sharpay and behind her stood a girl with her mouth wide open.

"Shit!" he thought.

"Chad! What are we gonna do?" Taylor cried. Chad was looking for a way out.

"Calm down Taylor."he said.

"We're stuck in your living room, Chad! How can I calm down?"

"There's a way out we just have to find it." he replied. "Help me look instead of standing there being useless.

"Your right. I'll help." they looked for about an hour. They looked everywhere for a hole or something that they could break more and get out.

"I know there's a way out but I don't know where it is!"

"I know. We might have to make our way out. Until then we can live here for a while. We have food, water, and entertainment." Chad said.

"Bathroom?" Chad looked around.

"Here you go." he said handing her a bucket. She raised her eyebrow.

"A bucket?"

"Don't worry I won't to look." he said half joking, half serious. Taylor looked around.

"So what do you have in mind as for getting out of here?"

"Well I was thinking that this wall over here leads to the hallway with the front door in it."

"We'd have to break the wall."

"Yep. This is a living room I'm sure something is in here that we can use to break it."

"I'm tired. I wish I knew what time it is." Taylor said. They looked at the couch.

"Who gets it?"Taylor asked.

"Both of us.

"How does-" she stopped mid sentence as she saw what Chad was doing. He'd walked over to the couch and pulled out a bed.

"It's a pullout." He smiled at her, his eyes laughing. Taylor blushed thinking about being in the same bed as Chad.

"Well just so you know your gonna be wearing your boxers and pants. No nudeness." She said.

"God it would be hard to resist him otherwise." she thought.

"Okay?" Chad said laughing at her red face.

"Turn around I've gotta use the bucket." so Chad turned around. He was getting tired too. Who knew how long it had been. He took off his shirt and thought about what to use for sheets and blankets.

"Done."

"Wow! He looks hot!" she thought.

"There's some blankets on the couch we can use. He put the sheets on while she took off her bra and shorts. They crawled under the blanket and closed their eyes but did not go to sleep. Both were trying hard not to think about what they could be doing right now. They knew that this wasn't the time. He rolled over and at the exactly the same time so did Taylor. They knocked heads and burst out laughing. They kissed and fell asleep with Chad's arm around Taylor.

She was running. She couldn't believe it. Then a hand came over her mouth.

"Don't scream."said Ryan Evans. She was breathing deep.

"How much of that did you hear?" he asked just like they'd been talking before. He uncovered her mouth.

"Enough to know that she's right. Troy will be devastated." she said angrily.

"And you were gonna keep it a secret." she glared at him.

"Like you said this would devastate him. Do you think I wanted to see him in more pain?"

"You haven't seen him and he deserves to know. He wants to know what happened to her.

'How would you know that?"

"Cause I've talked to him.

"Look my sister did what she thought would be right. I don't want to see her in pain either and she was just trying to save him from feeling what she did when she saw her." he said emotionally.

"She loved him and he loves her and he wants to know!" she said remembering the look on his face when he found the piece of her shirt and how he'd cried.

"You should've seen the look on his face and what this almost drove him to do!" she yelled thinking about the kissing and him to taking off his shirt.

"And you wanna cause him more pain.?" he said trying to get at her soft side. She obviously liked him.

"And to think your supposed to be his friend." she ran off.

"I'm so sorry Troy. I wish I didn't know."


	7. Chapter 6

Sharpay

"Ryan!" she said. She chased after him but quickly lost him. She kept running until she was out of breath. She didn't feel any better though. And that usually helped her. She felt terrible about Gabriella.. She knew that if Troy found out he would hate her forever. She felt tired again so she walked home.

"Where'd you go, honey?" Her mother asked.

"For a run. Is Ryan here?"

"No. He left when you did. It's getting dark so he should be back soon." she said looking out the window. Sharpay went to her room.

"I wonder where he went so fast?"

Cameron

she didn't even go to her house.

"Should I tell him? It would cause him a lot of pain. Was it worth it? What would Troy do?" she thought about everything she knew about him.

"He would tell me." she was at his house and when she got up to his room she stood by the door. She braced herself for all the ways he could react to this. She slowly opened the door.

"Troy." she said softly. Then she saw him on the bed, asleep.

"Should I wake him up?...no. he needs his sleep. Goodnight Troy." she closed his door and thought about the best way to tell him. She walked into an empty room. It was huge! There was a queen size bed and a very big dresser. The walls were baby blue. This room was so different then how hers had been. Her had been very plain. The only thing covering the walls had been posters of Vanessa Anne Hudgens, Ashley Scarlavia, Chelsea Reese, Zac Efron, James Lafferty, Kurtis and Nick Moore, along with some Natalie Portman and many others. Her bed had only been a twin and her dresser didn't come close to holding all of her clothes. Atleast they didn't when they could. She was getting tired and she didn't want to go snooping any more than she already did. So she stayed in that room. She didn't know what else to do so she took a shower and laid in bed. Her stomach was churning. She knew she felt something for Troy and she didn't to hurt him but she didn't want to keep any secrets either. Excepecially this big of one. She wasn't looking forward to morning.

Taylor/Chad

Taylor looked at Chad. They both had just woken up.

"Are you ready to start?" Chad asked sleepily. Taylor nodded. She wasn't quit awake yet either. Plus she was slightly embarrassed about last night but he just acted like it was nothing.

"He's probably kissed before. He was really good. Who knows how many girlfriends he's had? Or how far he's gone?" she thought uncomfortably.

"He seemed perfectly comfortable with it. He knew exactly what to do. I must have been terrible!"

"Taylor! Taylor!" he said waving his hand in front of her face. She kinda jumped and Chad just raised his eyebrows.

"Oh sorry. I was just thinking. So where do we start?" she asked, trying to take the attention to the fact that she had been spacing off.

"Taylor? Is something bothering you?"

"No!" she said quickly.

"Okay?"he said, wondering what was up with her.

"I was thinking-"

"you were thinking? Should I give you a certificate?" she started laughing. As soon as she saw Chad's face though she stopped.

"That was a joke right?" he asked, he sounded kinda hurt she noticed.

"Yea. Sorry." she turned around embarrassed that he thought she was serious.

"Anyways. I figured we could check to see if there's a way out and if not then if there's something in here that can help us make our own way out."

"Okay." she said quietly. She went to the other side of the room and started looking. She didn't know how long she'd been looking before she felt his gaze on her. She tried to ignore it but eventually turned around and said, "why do you insist on staring at me?" he didn't say anything at first but said what she'd been thinking.

"It's last night, isn't it?" he asked it but said it as more of a statement. She turned away and quietly said yes. He went over and hugged her.

"You were fine. Was that your first kiss?"

"Yea. Was it alright?"

"It was great. Can I give you your second kiss?" she just smiled.

"I take that as a yes." he laughed and bent down for a kiss.

Ryan

he knew she was right.

"Sharpay shouldn't have done that." he thought miserably.

"But what can I do? She is my sister and she was only trying to help. On the other hand what she did was wrong and Troy did deserve the truth." he thought about if he were Troy. He would want to know what happened to the love of my life but then he thought about how Sharpay must be feeling. Telling Troy would be a complete betrayal of trust. She wouldn't ever tell him anything again.

"Why me? Sister or friend? Right or wrong?" he was at his house and he was still having a hard time deciding.

"Is Sharpay here?" he asked his mother who was sitting at the table.

"Yea. She came back about an half an hour ago. Where did you go?"

"Well I tried to talk to her but she won't listen to me. Then I needed to go on a walk...mom?"

"Yea?"

"What would you do if a person you knew did something wrong and confided it to you but what she did evolves someone and you think that person should know? Do you keep the secret or tell the person what happened and risking ruining the other relationship?" he tried to keep the two people a secret but that was easier said than done. His mother was good at figuring things out. She didn't say anything for a while and then she spoke.

"I think I understand this. Sharpay did something that your friend wouldn't like and she told you about it. Is that right?"

"How do you do that?"

"So I am right. Well I thats a hard thing to do. Do you think what she did was right or wrong?"

"Well...wrong. But she was trying to do something good and ended up being the exact opposite."

"What matters to you more? Sharpay or your friend?"

"Sharpay."

"What do you think she'd do?"

"She'd keep my secret."

"There you go."

"I'm still not sure though. I mean I think what she did was wrong."

"Then you have to decide if what she did was bad enough to risk ruining her relationship with her."

Troy

he walked into the kitchen and sat down with his cereal, when he remembered Cameron.

He walked down the hall. He was feeling slightly guilty about yesterday.

"Cameron?" he looked in the rooms until he found her in the last one.

"Hey Troy." she said shyly. Her hair was down and she was wearing one of his sisters old blue tank tops with matching pajama tops.

"Uh...you look nice."

"Thanks"she said quietly.

"Well...um are you hungry?" they both walked into the kitchen.

"She's different cause of last night. I hope I didn't offend her or anything." he thought guiltily.

"We can have cereal, toast, I can make pancakes and eggs...umm..we have muffins.-"

"I'll just take a couple of pieces of toast."

"Okay. Hold on then. I'll make it."

"Do you have any peanut butter?" she asked.

"Yea. In the cupboard on the right." she went over to look and almost instantly she said.

"Do you have any creamy?" Troy smiled.

"I'm sorry. Crunchy's fine."

"Calm down. My parents don't like creamy so since I do I have to by my own. I'll be right back." she nodded giving him a weird look. He just laughed and walked to his room.

"Gabriella always liked crunchy. She laughed so hard when she found out I kept my peanut butter in my room. She thought I was crazy." he thought, laughing at the memory. Just then he remembered she was gone now and he felt like crying. He came back into the kitchen. He couldn't figure out why someone would take her. He put it in front of her and looked at his cereal.

"Kinda soggy?" Cameron said.

"Yea...look I'm Cameron. I'm sorry about last night.-"

"Troy. It's okay. I kissed you too. I understand. We were hurt and things got out of control. We can't let it happen again though." she stopped and she didn't look at him for the rest of breakfast.

"Something's up." Troy thought, looking at her


	8. Chapter 7

Cameron

why didn't you tell him? You know you have to someday so why didn't you get it over with? I wonder why he looked so sad when he came back? He looked like he was crying or atleast was about to. He must know I'm hiding something though. The way I didn't look at him, I must have looked so suspicious. I know why I couldn't tell him...I think I'm falling for him. (I went in and laid on the bed) why do I feel so bad? I'm being just like Ryan and Sharpay by not telling him but I don't want to see him cry again.

"Cameron?" a hand gently woke me up, shaking me slightly.

"What?" I answered sleepily.

"You fell asleep this morning and I let you sleep but I figured I shouldn't let you sleep all day." I fell asleep? I wonder what time it is now? Oh god. I hate dreams. Don't even start Cameron.. Not in front of Troy.

"What's wrong?" why am I such a crybaby?

"It was just a dream. Nothing big."

"Gabi always used to say that everything is big and you should always talk about it no matter how "small" it might seem." now he looks like he might cry. Why would he bring Gabriella up if it hurt him so much? I guess he's trying to help, but in the process it's hurting him. Thanks Troy. Just tell him, he won't laugh.

"It was about my mom. I saw her flying around just like yesterday. It was just a little worse and more gruesome."

"I wish I could help but I don't know what to say. I don't know what I can do?" for being as smart as he is sometimes he misses the obvious stuff.

"Just be my friend. That's all you can do."

"Well my mom called me and said that her and dad canceled the rest of their trip. They're on the way home right now."

"Okay. What are we gonna do til they get here?" I glance at the baby blue walls. They are such a pretty color. "I don't have any clothes or anything I'll need. I need to go to the bank and get some money. Hold on..did your mom say I could stay?" yea that would be helpful to know. I kinda hope she said yes. I really like being with Troy.

"Oh yea. She said we could take ou in until we graduate. Seh also said that we can help you out with getting the things you nned. Like clothes and a pair of shoes, etc, etc."

"you guys don't need to worry about that stuff. I've got money in the bank from years of saving. Me and my mom were always saving for emergencies. Its kinda funny really. We always planned for emergencies but I never thought there would be one."

"I know what you mean. I always imagined I'd be with Gabriella forever." there he goes and brings up her again. Either he really likes me or he just likes to talk about her.

"I guess this shows us that life can always change."

Chad/Taylor...

"Chad! Chad, I think I found a hole!" hurry up and get over here Chad.

"Where is it?" I mean I hope you found another hole other than yours. Not the time chad. Thank god she doesn't know what your thinking. That hole isn't very big. I suppose we could change that easy enough though.

"This is great Taylor! Now all we have to do is make it bigger and see where it leads."hopefully out of here.

"Yea. I hope its not that bad up there. I wonder if anyone got hurt?" Yea Taylor. And why hasn't anyone tried to find us?

"I have no idea. A lot of things could've happened. Nothing bad I hope. I know Troy and Gabriella are together. They were supposed to hang out at his house that night.." hopefully she got there.

"Chad?"

"Yea."

"Should we tell them about us? I mean I want to tell them but I don't at the same time." I know what you mean.

"I know. Same here. I really like you and I want to have a good solid relationship before we announce it."

"Yea that and everybody is gonna give us so much crap. Just like with Gabi and Troy. I always felt bad when people would talk about them." yea but for them it was all worth it. Not that ours isn't but its such a hassle. She must be ready for a break cause she's on the couch though.

"Chad, do you remember when we were those people?"

"Unfortunately" that was a bad time.

"I don't know why the decathlon meant so much to me? And I was completely ready to ruin to peoples life for it."

"We weren't thinking clearly. We were being selfish. I wonder what Sharpay is doing?"she was supposed to be by her self that night.

"Didn't Ryan and her parents go on a trip?"

"Yep. But Sharpay didn't want to go this time."

"She was probably in her basement during the tornado. She should be fine. She's not stupid enough to stay up and risk her life."

"I know. It's amazing. I think we've almost been down here for three days."

Sharpay...

Wow. Its been 5 days since the tornado...5 days since Gabriella died. I wish that Troy would come over. I miss him. And who is this Cameron girl Ryan was talking about? She better not say anything, I know he wouldn't forgive me. Although he if he would I still couldn't. I mean how could we be as good of friends if he knew what I did? What the hell did he talk about with that Cameron girl? I wish he would tell me! Mom and dad are freaked out about me saying I'm not being myself. The thing is they're right. I don't feel like being myself anymore. I wish I never would've found Gabriella.

Troy...

"when are your parents gonna be here?" She seems like she's nervous about them coming back.

"They said a few days. They have to drive back is why its taking so long."

"Really? If I had the choice I would've taken the plane."

"They like to drive. When I was younger I always thought they were crazy but hey its what they like to do."

"I understand. I'm a music freak and my friends are always like don't you do anything without your music? And I'm always like no. duh."

"Do you have any friends like me?" (He felt his smile fade. He'd laughed with her when she said that.)

"What?" she asked obviously noticing that he wasn't smiling anymore.

"I kinda did." and now she's gone.

"Who was it?"

"Gabriella. She loved Dirty Dancing. I bet we watched that movie about 100 times. So one year I decided to sing (I've had) the time of my life with her for a talent show. Did you see that one?" that was a great show. Gabi did great. She nodded.

"You both were great."

"Yea she was great."

"You both were. I also remember another duet you did in that talent show." why do I get the feeling she's hinting at something?

"The one with Sharpay?"

"Someday we'll know."

"Yea she loves that song. The movie too." I've almost seen that movie as much as Dirty Dancing.

"Have you talked to her yet?"

"No. I don't know what to say."

"I'm sure she needs to talk to you." there's something in her voice now and I think its called anger.

"Do you think I should apologize?" she's really starting look mad now.

"That's up to you but you should talk to her."

"I suppose I should."

"While you do that I need to go and get me some clothes and some other stuff I need."

"We can get you stuff."

"Your money needs to go towards the house. I can buy my own stuff. I'll be fine. So go talk to Sharpay and I'll be back in a couple of hours."

"Okay. Talk to you later."

"Bye." she said as she walked out. So what should say to Sharpay? That talent show that year was great. (He headed towards Sharpay's house.) And thought about that year with Gabi.

FLASHBACK...

He looked over at Gabriella and smiled. She looked a little nervous, but she smiled confidently.

"Are you ready?" After a few seconds she nodded her head confidently. He looked over to a girl and nodded. Gabriella stepped out from behind the curtains and watched him. Then the music started and he began to sing.

"Now I've had the time of my life. No I never felt this way before, yes I swear it's the truth and I owe it all to you. (He looked at Gabriella while he sang it and started moving towards her.)

**Gabriella: Cause I've had the time of my life and I owe it to you. **(She smiles.) This next part started the dance moves and they were both confident they could do it.

Troy: I've been waiting for so long and now I finally found someone to stand by me. (Now he moved toward again and they started doing dance similar to the one Baby and Johnny did in the movie.)

**Gabriella: we saw the writing on the wall as we felt this magical fantasy. **(Troy swung her around and started looking deep into her eyes before swirling her around so the audience could see the next part.)

Both: Now with passion in our eyes, there's no way we can disguise it secretly. So we take each others hand cause we seem to understand the urgency.

Troy: Just remember. (They had the microphones that went on your head...they put their hands together and did what Baby and Johnny did.)

**Gabriella: you're the one thing.**

Troy: I can't get enough of.

**Gabi: so I'll tell you something. **(They got real close and he swirls her around.)

Both: this could be love. Because I've had the time of my life. I've never felt this way before. Yes I swear it the truth and I owe it all to you. (Troy jumps off stage and starts dancing like johnny.)

Troy: hey baby. (Looks at Gabi and smiles.)

**Gabi: with my body and soul I want you more than you'll ever know. **(She starts watching Troy.)

Troy:so we'll just let it go. Don't be afraid to lose control. (Troy shakes his head and body around.)

**Gabi: Yes I know whats on your mind when you say, stay with me tonight. (Troy: stay with me. Both smile.)**

Troy: and remember . You're the one thing (off to the sides chad and ryan get ready.)

**Gabi: I can't get enough of. **(Gabriella was all smiles , excited for her big dance move.)

Troy: so I'll tell you something. (Chad and Ryan tun to where Gabriella is and help her down.)

Both: this could be love because (she jumps into Troy's arms. He holds her up until ...now) I've had the time of my life. I've never felt this way before. Yes I swear it the truth and I owe it all to you cause I've had the time of my life and I search through every open door til I found the truth and I owe it all to you. (They get back up on the stage and dance like in dirty dancing. After music break songs starts again and Troy softly sings, while looking in Gabi's eyes.)

Troy: now I've (Gabi: I.) Had the time of my life. (Gabi:ooh.) No I never felt this way before yes I swear..and I owe it all to you!! (in the mood of the song they felt the love flooding their bodies and they kiss.

"That was such a magical moment." Troy said as the memory ended.

Ryan...

The past couple of days he'd been thinking about what his mother said. What Sharpay did was wrong but her intentions were good and family comes before friends right? What Troy doesn't know won't hurt him.. Still that doesn't help me any. What if that girl tells him? I guess he might not believe her but what if he did? I really don't want to lie to him but if he starts asking then I have too. For Sharpay. (He went downstairs to find his Mother, Father and Sharpay eating lunch.)

"Hey Ryan." his father greeted him, pushing a plate of shrimp towards him.

"Thanks Dad." the shrimp is amazing. I haven't had it in a long time. The only people talking are Mom and Dad, I'm guessing that Sharpay still doesn't feel like talking to anyone. Why is Mom looking at me again?

"So what are you two doing today?" she asked him.

"I think I'm gonna go talk to Troy. I haven't seen him since the tornado and I'm sure he needs a friend." I just hope I don't look to guilty.

"Yea, well I hope you can cheer him up. I know Gabriella meant a lot to him and I know he must be hurting."

"See ya later." I said as I walked out.

"Bye honey." I hate this..I hate it! Me and Troy have been tight for a long time and now if he ever found out then our friendship is over. Is that right? KNOCK KNOCK

He'd changed his mind until he saw Troy and that girl was with him. (He's caught up with her on the way out.) I can't believe it? He's with that girl when he should be with Sharpay. And he's laughing with whoever this girl is!!

"Hey Ryan." Troy said looking happy like nothing happened. What about Gabi? Did he forget about her that fast?

"Hi." I said rather coldly. He noticed she was glaring at him.

"What are you doing?" Troy asked.

"Just seeing what your up too, I figured you needed a friend but it seems like your doing fine."

"Thanks for coming over. I'm doing alright I guess. It's defantly been better with Cameron here for company. By the way Cameron this Ryan. Ryan this is Cameron. Her house was destroyed by the torando, so she's staying here."

"Cool." I said, trying to show that I didn't like it.

"Okay? Um..her mother died so we're both kinda in the same boat."

"I see. So when are your parents coming home? You called them and told them right?" I asked since he seemed to forget everything else.

"Oh yea, they should be here in a day or two. Their driving like always." he laughed but I didn't.

"Well I'm gonna go now Troy, see you later." Cameron said and went out, not before glaring at me one last time though.

"Have you talked to Sharpay? I asked even though I knew the answer already. "She's really sorry about Gabi. Why did you get mad at her anyways?"

"No, I haven't talked to her yet, but to tell you the truth I was just heading over to your house now to apologize about that."

"Really?" I feel a little bad for being so mad now.

"Yea. Cameron and I talked and she helped me see I shouldn't have done that."

"Cameron did?" why would she do that?

"Uh yea. Why do you sound so surprised?"

"Oh I don't know." god I'm a terrible liar.

"Is there something you know that I should know?" oh god. He caught me.

"No. If you were gonna talk to Sharpay then let's go. She'll be happy to see you." that was close. Thank god no more questions.


End file.
